Morts
by assurancetourix
Summary: Les conséquences d'une catastrophe.


**Mort**

Mort, ils sont morts. Pourquoi, pour rien, oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ils sont morts parce qu'un crétin sanguinaire a décidé d'exterminer tous les amoureux des moldus comme il le disait. C'est fini, mes parents sont morts, je suis maintenant orphelin, mais ça personne ne le sait. Personne ne sait que les aurores Kevin et Susanna sont morts, Dead, tués, assassinés. Maintenant, moi James Potter, je dois rester normal, personne ne doit le savoir. C'est ça que cet imbécile de ministre a dit. Personne ne doit le savoir pour ne pas effrayer la communauté mais elle est déjà effrayée. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que même la maison du chef des aurores n'est pas infaillible. Maintenant je suis seul, seul au monde. Je dois enfiler un masque tous les jours. Un masque de personne heureuse, un peu arrogante, mais normale. Mais plus rien n va-t-être normal. Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ? Personne ne connaît mon secret, pas même Sirius, pas même mon frère. Un sourire cache une larme, un cœur une détresse. Tous les soirs, bien après que tout le monde soit au plus profond du pays des rêves, je me permets de pleurer. Personne ne le sait. Je dors de moins en moins, je n'ai plus la force de tenir. Je songe à finir ma vie mais ce serait lâche. Mes parents ne sont pas morts en lâches. Ce serait un déshonneur de me tuer sans les avoir vengés. Je n'ai point de patience pour les insultes d'Evans. Aujourd'hui, mon masque a failli tomber mais j'ai tenu. Je me suis rappelé ma haine envers ce serpent pour ne pas pleurer. Je sais que ça ne va pas marcher à jamais. Je vais craquer, c'est sur.

J'ai craqué et devant Evans en plus. Je suis indigne de mes parents. Maintenant je sais que je suis indigne de leur courage. Je pourrais bien en finir. Je suis lâche, je l'avoue. La scène repasse dans ma tête.

Flash Back

J'étais avec mes amis, en train de faire semblant de rire quand Evans est arrivé. Elle venait m'engueuler pour les points que j'ai fait perdre à ma maison en potion. Elle a commencé à crier. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

Tu es vraiment un idiot Potter, tu le sais ?

Oui, oui.

Écoute-moi, espèce de fils gâté par ses parents

A cette phrase, je me suis mis en colère. En même temps, j'étais triste. Comment pouvais-je être gâté par mes parents, ils sont morts. Je ne peux même pas le dire.

Je ne suis pas gâté par mes parents, Evans

C'est ça, va donc les voir pour leur demander comment ce fait-il que tu sois aussi idiot!

Les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues et je partis en courant vers les toilettes de mon dortoir. J'entendais les bruits de course de mes amis qui voulaient me rattraper. Je suis meilleur sprinter qu'eux et aujourd'hui je vais les libérer du poids que je suis sur leurs épaules.

Fin du flash-back

J'entends le bruit des coups sur la porte de la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur ouvrir. Aujourd'hui, je meurs, c'est tout. Je rejoins mes parents par la voie facile. J'approche un couteau de mon poignet déjà mutilé. Puisque je vais me tuer, pourquoi ne pas me faire mal au moins. D'un coup plus brusque que les autres, je me tranche les veines et je regarde couler le sang. Je sombrai dans une brusque inconscience, dans le chemin de la liberté, vers la mort.

P.O.V. Sirius

Je sais qu'il est là-dedans. Je sais qu'il va mal. Et ce depuis longtemps. Je veux savoir ce qu'a mon frère. Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré devant Evans ? Elle n'a rien dit de plus que d'habitude. Mais là, il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore. J'ai peur pour lui, ça fait plusieurs minutes que je frappe à la porte. Il faut qu'il m'ouvre. Mais il ne se passe rien. J'entends un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain, suivi par un tintement de métal. Sans nous concerter nous commençâmes à frapper vraiment fort et dans un craquement, la porte sortit de ses gonds. Je vis le corps ensanglanté de mon frère à terre. Il s'était tranché les poignets. Il fallait le sauver. Je me précipitai vers lui, le pris dans mes bras et le transportai vers l'infirmerie.

Fin P.O.V Sirius

Ce fût un choc pour tous les élèves de voir James Potter en sang dans les bras de Sirius Black courant vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh hurla lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son patient. Son teint était pâle, il respirait à peine. Ses poignets étaient tranchés, ses bras mutilés. Tandis que Sirius le couchait sur un lit, elle prit de nombreuses potions dans son armoire et les amena vers son patient. Elle ne s'arrêta pas deux secondes durant le traitement qui dura trente minutes mais qui pour Sirius semblait durer des heures. Elle répara ses poignets, lui fit boire une potion de renouvellement sanguin, lui donna de l'oxygène et beaucoup d'autres soins.

Début P.O.V James

Je suis entouré de blanc, je suis mort, je vais les revoir. En quittant la terre, je sais qu'au moins les maraudeurs seront libérés du poids que je mets sur leurs épaules. Soudain, je sens un poids sur ma main. Si je suis mort, je devrais normalement ne plus rien sentir. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Sirius. Il est mort ? Comment cela est-il possible ? A moins je j'aie raté, non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être en vie. Je veux les revoir, maman, papa. Je le vois me parler. Ces yeux sont rouges. Il a pleuré. Peut-être m'aime-t-il ? Impossible. Je ne suis qu'un poids sur leurs épaules. Sans moi, mes parents seraient toujours en vie. Mon père ne voulait pas absolument devenir aurore. Il l'a fait pour me protéger.

A côté de Sirius, il y a Lily. Elle pleure. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il doit être arrivé quelque chose à une de ses amies. Je ferme les yeux et je pense. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? J'aurais dû mourir. Je ne veux plus mettre mon masque. Je veux rejoindre mes parents. C'est fini. J'ouvre les yeux et tend ma main vers ma baguette. Si je ne peux plus me tuer à la façon moldu, je le ferai à la façon sorcier. Avada et c'est fini, enfin. Je serai libre, je les reverrai. Avant que je puisse toucher ma baguette, une douce main prend la mienne. A qui appartient cette main. Je regarde vers sa propriétaire. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et se penche doucement vers moi. Ses douces lèvres touchent les miennes. Un tourbillon d'amour envahit mon cœur. C'est comme si des feux d'artifices éclatent dans ma tête. Elle se relève doucement et chuchote à mon oreille : « James, je t'aime, ne fait plus cela, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. » Ma joue devient tout humide. Des larmes de joie coulent de mes yeux et des siens. De ma voix enrouée par de longs moments de silence, je lui réponds, « Moi aussi Lily, je t'aime ». Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous partageâmes un long baiser amoureux. Dans mon cœur, une nouvelle émotion prend la place de la tristesse, l'amour.


End file.
